The Mane Event
This how the Mane Event goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. stands nervously backstage Garfield: What's the matter, Thomas? Thomas: Nothing. I'm just nervous. Batman(The LEGO Movie): Nervous about what, Thomas? Thomas: Nervous that we might slip up. Darksteel: Don't worry, Thomas. You'll do great. Ryan will be back soon. Thomas: True. Rigby: Let's hope that Ryan and the others bring some help against the Diesel Trio.James Right, James? nods Predaking: In Matau's absence, I'm in charge of his band. We'll go practice somewhere the Diesel Trio can't hear us. Thomas: Good idea. Skylynx: Let's show the Diesel Trio who's boss.Predaking Right, boss? Predaking: I am not your boss. I am your king. Skylynx: Ok, Predaking. I get it now. Mal: them Did you guys hear that? Evil Anna: Hear what, Mal? Mal: They're gonna practice where the Diesel Trio won't hear them. Bertram T. Monkey: That's what the Rainbooms did in the Rainbow Rocks Movie. Mal: And we're gonna follow them. Evil Anna: Follow who? Mal: the curtain so that Evil Anna can see who he's talking about Them. Evil Anna: Yeah. I see what you're talking about. But what if the Diesel Trio puts you under their spell? Mal: Won't matter. And why? Because, of this. his pendant to them And we're going to cheat. Bertram T. Monkey: You got a pendant? What colour the gem is? Mal: Red. And with this baby, I'm gonna cheat in the finals. Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan made a pendant for Ryan. Maybe we should help the Steambooms? Mal: Why should we? Evil Anna: Because they could break everyone at Canterlot High from the Diesel Trio's spell. Mal: So what? Mike's the one I'm after. Bertram T. Monkey: You do know that Mike has his own band. Right? Mal: Yes. But that still means that we outnumber them. Evil Anna: But, Mike can change personalities. Mal: Yes. As I've seen him do. Bertram T. Monkey: I saw him. At least our pendants protects us.Evil Anna Right, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Right. signals for them to look Bertram T. Monkey: I think they're gone somewhere. Mal: So what? We'll just follow 'em. Evil Anna: Ok. Don't tell the Diesel Trio please. Later Evil Anna: Mal. Where's Evil Ryan? Mal: Behind you. Duh. Bertram T. Monkey: But I thought that he's gone with Ryan. Mal: gasps I knew that cyborg clone was a traitor. Come on. Evil Anna: Don't worry. He'll be back soon. Mal: No. I have a better plan. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. But, Evil Ryan said to us that he's going to help the Steambooms. I might think we should do the same. Mal: Fine. You do it your way, I'll do it mine. Evil Anna: Ok. Come on, Bertram. Let's help the Steambooms. walks off Bertram T. Monkey: What's wrong with Mal? He thinks the Magic of Friendship is dead to him. Evil Anna: That's probably because the Diesel Trio got to him too. Bertram T. Monkey: I guess you're right, Evil Anna. Ryan's got Sci-Twi's amulet in case Mal betrays him and his friends. with the Dazzlings and the Steambooms Matau T. Monkey: How's is Equestria, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Peaceful. Matau T. Monkey: Good to know.someone coming Look, friends. Someone's coming. Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Hi. Evil Ryan: Bertram? Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Yep. We came to help. Ryan F-Freeman: What about Mal? Is he going to help the Steambooms? Evil Anna: We tried to get him to but he wasn't listening. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think you got the same colour like my pendant. Evil Anna: Oh, yeah. Crash Bandicoot: The Dazzlings have got the same colour on their pendants. Aria Blaze: We already noticed. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for telling, Aria. At least Sci-twi has got her amulet. is watching them Mal: Did Ryan say something about Sci-Twi's amulet? quickly ducks out of sight as the teammates pass Ryan F-Freeman: Have you and Contralto got the feeling that we're been watched, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Uh, no. Cupcake Slash: Me nether. At least Contralto and I can sing with you and the Dazzlings, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan's right, Cupcake. With our friends and the Dazzlings on our side we'll be unbeatable. Mal: them leave Oh, really? Ryan, your body will soon be mine.evilly Just like Mike's was. Matau T. Monkey: Why you got Sci-Twi's amulet with you, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It might come in handy. You know, if the Diesel Trio try to lure anyone onto their side, especially Mal. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan